The second bet
by blumoon00
Summary: Sequel to Edwards losing bet and two of the guys are stuck in pregnancy suits for nine months
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!

This is the sequel to my other story Edwards Losing Bet so if you have never read that story and what to get the before story to this one I recommend reading it.

And just to tell the people who read and reviewed and liked my last story this one probably will not be that good so here it goes.

Chapter 1 – Getting the Suits

Bella, Alice, and rose went to seek out Carlisle, for the suits that they needed.

They slowly approached him while he was taking down decorations from the party, but he turned around just in time.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked.

"We need suits," answered Alice.

"What kind of suits if I may ask?"

"A pregnancy suit, two of them," Bella answered him.

"What makes you think that I can get you those?"

"You are a doctor after all aren't you?" they all said unanimously

"Those are hard to get hands on, but I think I can get them," he said that and then asked another question, "What do you three need with suits of that nature."

Alice answered, "We made a bet with the guys and their girly outfits, and if any one recognized them they did not have to wear the suits, and the only way we could tell if this happened is with the flower cameras that you bought me, and we watched them and someone recognized Emmett right away and not one person with Edward and Jasper, so they have to wear these to know what it feels like to be a woman."

Carlisle looked a little confused, then answered; " guess that is a good enough reason, if you three will pick up around, I will run to my contact and get these suits."

The girls agreed and started to clean up while he rushed off to get the suits that would give those two nine months of living hell.

"Do you think that we are going a little far by doing this?" asked Rose.

Then all three gave them a little thought, and then answered, "Nah!"

After a few more hours of cleaning Carlisle returned with two boxes, the girls had no need to ask what was inside of them.

"So Ladies how do we plan on getting these on the two specimens?"

That was a good question, the three of them never thought of that before.

"We have our ways, Carlisle follow us," Alice said.

The other two had no idea on what she wanted to do but knowing Alice she would find a way.

They walked into the house and upstairs to the bedrooms. The two guys that they needed were passed out for no reason because vampires do not need to sleep.

Alice and Bella snuck into Edwards room with one of the boxes and opened it up, they then looked at the thing it looked like a nylon suit but they knew it was the right thing because Carlisle wound not lie to them.

The two of them took it out and then looked at the directions. They slowly put it on then put on the rest of the attachments. Then snuck out of the room.

After this, Rose and Alice went to go put on Jaspers his was not as hard because as Alice knew, when Jasper fell asleep he was a hard sleeper.

They put his on quicker than they put on Edwards. Then tip toed out of the room.

The three girls silently cheered and then looked at Carlisle and asked in a whisper, "How do these things work?"

Well the first Chapter is done, I would really appreciate the reviews to give me more ideas through out the story. I hope you like it! I told you it is not as good as the first one but I can guarantee that this one will be longer that my first story.


	2. the explination

I hoped you liked the first chapter and here is the next one

Chapter 2: the explanation

"Technally the suits are not activated yet"

"I thought they would be connected and activated when we hooked them up to their bodies?" questioned Alice.

"Well they are connected just not activated see each suit has a control that tell the suit when to start working and if things go a little overboard, then we can shut them off."  
"That is a nice feature."

"So when are we going to turn the suits on?" asked Bella.

"When the two of them wake up and get a chance to understand what they are going to undergo for the next nine months."

"I guess that would only be fair on their part. I would hate to be told that I was going to be pregnant with out a choice," Bella implied.

They all looked at Bella strangely in tell Alice spoke up and said, "Bella you know you are the only one in this house that has had a kid except for Esme. And you were kind of surprised about yours because it happened on your honeymoon."

"True."

This conversation was happening in the living room, and then without notice the three guys were coming downstairs with more comfortable clothes on for them that were not dresses.

"So how are you three this morning?" asked Alice.

"Bruised." Said Emmett

"What your shoes make you fall to much?" Everyone questioned.

"Yes to be exact, those shoes are killer how do chicks walk in those?"

"Very Carefully," answered his love.

Carlisle then came over and said, "Everyone sit I want to have a word with all of you."

All of the teenage vampires then sat on the living room furniture.

"I all want you to know that two people in this room are going to be expecting in a few minutes."

All of the guys were confused and Edward then asked, "What do you mean like expecting, like pregnant expecting?"

"Precisely Edward."

"What Carlisle," said Emmett, "You found a way to make Vampire woman have kids?"

"No not at all. The girls informed me last night that they made a bet with you three and only one of you got out of the bet."

"Wait what bet?" questioned Emmett.

"The bet where if people did not realize our true identity we would have to wear a pregnancy suit for nine months." Said Edward.

"So which of us are wearing the suits?" asked Jasper who was also confused.

"It is you and Edward," replied Carlisle.

"What?" screamed Jasper. "I have to feel like a woman for nine months."

"Yes."

"This is not fair."

"It is fair you are just whiny."

"So when is this show going to start?" asked Edward.

"Right now." Said Carlisle, as he pushed the button causing the show to begin.

I know this chapter is slow but the story should get better.

Review to tell me what the two of them should endure in their first month


	3. month one

Thank you for the reviews here is the third chapter

Chapter 3: The first month

Well it started and well they can't feel anything. It is driving them nuts.

"Bella, aren't we suppose to get huge, because nothing is happening?" asked the two guys.

"Didn't you guys pay attention in sex ed class?"

"Aaaaaaaaaa No?"

"Nothing happens in the first month duh it is just a growing stage and the person who is carrying the baby has to go through a few things before the baby starts to grow."

"That explains it. So we won't feel anything this month?"

"Nope not at all."

"Ok"  
Well during this month well they decided to go to an amusement park, and they

were the only there because it was cloudy.

"I want to ride the roller coaster." Said Edward.

"You can't remember."

"Shit."

While this was happening Jasper was trying to sneak in line for a ride that he could not go on. Then Alice caught him and pulled him to a bench.

I know it was short but I could not think of anything more to write.


	4. month two

**Sorry I have not written I have been on a job hunt and also a few family problems occurred so that is why this one is late so here it goes. **

Chapter 4: Month two

"Edward will you please get off your lazy butt and help me" asked Bella.

"Pregnant remember?" he said like an annoying teenager.

"You are only a few weeks in you dimwit most women don't even know that they are expecting for a few more weeks."

"So?"

Then Jasper walks into the room and Bella asked, "Can you help me."  
He was so into himself and the fact that he is pregnant made Bella think that he was gay.

Edward then burst off of the couch and screamed, "Get out of my way."

Everyone then watched as he entered the rarely used bathroom and everyone then head the noise of what sounded like a dying animal screaming in a dumpster but it was just Edward worshiping the white god.

Then also without notice Jasper ran to the other bathroom then all everyone heard was urination and "aahhhhhh"

Then the two of them returned to what they were doing before switching off what they were doing every few hours.

It continued like this for the next few weeks until one morning everyone heard screams from each of the two guys rooms.

One was screaming about pimples and the other was because they were getting fat and that their boobs hurt. The girls just stood in the hallway and laughed because they expected it then watched as the guys went on to their normal daily things.

**I know it was short and kind of boring and I am getting tired because it is almost one in the morning central time so tell me what you want to read about in month three.**


	5. Month 3

Chapter 5 month 3

Everyone in the house was getting use to the very emotional pregnant males with their whining about their fake boobs getting big to their waistline growing and then the two of them running to the bathroom. But something new is coming

"Bella. Bella! Come here." Screamed Edward from the room the two of them shared.

"What is the matter?"

"My boobs hurt and I also got a pain in my chest."

"It's called hormones and heartburn."

"Well I don't like it, it hurts."

"Fine then stay in bed and relax."

"Ok honey."

Bella did not like him this way she wishes she had Jasper. He had not talked that much since the suit got put on him and he just danced around the house like he enjoyed it.

After this encounter with Edward and his whines Bella went down stair to confront Alice. "Can we trade mates through the rest of this thing?"

"Why if I may ask, Edward getting to you?"

"Very much so, all he has are these horrible mood swings and is just whiny, While Jasper just seems so calm."

"That is just looks like he is he is still going through the morning sickness , and has a ravenous appetite along with all the stuff you said about Edward."

"I think I will stick to mine now that I think about it."

Well what did you think of it. I need some more help for the next chapter please. **Also Please Review** 


	6. month four

Month four:

I know it has been awhile since I have updated. School work has me tied up most of the time so this is the long awaited chapter six.

"Hello Bella, hello Rose, wonderful day we are having isn't it?" asked Alice.

"Yeah it is, it is weird not hearing the constant flushing, barfing, and whining," replied Bella.

"Speaking of them, where are they," asked Rose.

"They are upstairs still in bed."

"It is still weir d having them like this," said Bella.

"I know they are acting more girly than we do most of the time," said Rose.

Then the next thing the new the pregnant male vampires were coming down the stairs, with Emmett asking, "Why are you talking about us?"

"Well we do not have that much to talk about and you guys are the only thing interesting in this house," Stated Bella.

"Well Emmett you were never one to get talked about by the girls so you should feel happy," Joked Edward.

Emmett really did not care because he knew it was the truth.

"Well I am sorry I got to go. I got to make a trip to the god before the sewers," Emmett said.

A few minutes passed and Emmett finally came out, "I need some prunes or something because it really hurt to take a crap."

Everyone then started to rummage through the cabinets and found the big guy is prunes.

Then everyone soon just randomly made their way over to the T.V. and started playing Xbox 360.

They were taking turns playing various games, I guess it was quite fun for the girls because whenever they beat Edward or Emmett they started breaking out in tears.

Right after beating Edward, Rose had to state, "you know it is not good to cry while being pregnant."

"Why?'

"Because it will make them respect you less and less."

"So?"

"Edward you know she was just messing with you right," said Bella.

"She was?"

"Yeah the real reason is that they will turn out to be a big baby just like the person that is carrying them."

"Bella, you know you have been a real bitch to me."

"SO it is just fun to mess with you and you know I am joking when I am doing it."

Forgetting about what was just said to him, he had to ask Jasper a question, "Is it just me or do you get aches around your gut to or is it just me."

"I get them to, but I think mine are worse because I am bigger than you are. A question for you, have your feet been swelling?"

"A little but not as bad as yours, yours look like cruise ships."

Well people you have to tell me what you think because I do not think it is that good. I also need Ideas on what should happen to them next.


	7. month 5

Sorry about the error in the last chapter or two about it being Emmett instead of Jasper I was tired when I wrote those chapters so here is month five.

"Bella Bella come here, come feel this," said Edward at about 11 o'clock at night.

"What honey I am trying to get some sleep?"

"I felt the baby move, it really moved; it felt so weird but made me feel so happy."

"Edward you know the baby is probably not real, after all it is just a suit?"

"I know but still you have to come feel this."

Bella went over to him because she was in bed and he was sitting in the oversized chair in the bedroom, and put her had on his growing fake baby.

"Edward, I don't feel anything."

"What do you mean you don't feel anything?"

"I don't."

"Well I am not going to be here anymore if you say that," and he stormed out of the room to sleep who knows where.

Bella did not follow knowing that it would just end up being more trouble than it was worth, so she laid down in the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Bella woke up to people arguing and crawled out of bed to see what it was about. She looked over and it was Alice and Jasper having the same argument that Edward and her had the night before.

"The baby must not like you if you can't feel it move," said the overly hormonal Jasper.

"It does not mean anything, it is just that the baby is not that big yet," Alice yelled back at him.

Jasper ran outside while Carlisle was trying to bring in some big equipment. He yelled, "Bella, Alice a little help here."

The two of them ran to help him. When they saw the big machine they knew what it was an ultrasound machine.

Alice asked, "Why do they need this the babies aren't real are they?"  
He responded, "Well they are real babies inside."

Both of the girls fainted at that moment because they just thought the babies were fake not real so did that give them a surprise.

Within a few minutes the guys were called into the living room to have their turns on the machine. Carlisle asked, "Who wants to go first?"

They could not decide so they did a rock, paper, scissors battle and Edward one it so Jasper had to go first.

He got up on the couch by the machine and got the cold goo rubbed around on his stomach.

It took only a few seconds to find the babies. He was having twins and that is why he was bigger than Edward. They were also twin girls and this made Alice happy.

When it was Edwards turn he flinched when it came time to get the goo because it was so cold. He then got the piece that scans over his stomach touching the skin and he also flinched. It took a bit longer that Jaspers but they found Edwards bouncing baby boy.

Please review and tell me what you think. And I need ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
